


Memory Bridge

by Tlern467



Category: final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: Shirlai comes back to Gangos, where Mikoto is researching, to try and find a missing clue between her and Cid that might help them in their imminent conflict with Garlemald





	Memory Bridge

Bridge of Memory 

The crisp sea air of Gangos both felt so very far away and so very close to Shirlai. Hrothgar militants spoke in hushed tones and looked on in awe at the reforged Lawman on her back. 

“You sure about this my friend?” Cid said. “Not often my dearest friend and the Hero of Eorzea delves into her own memory. But if what you say is true, there’s something we share that can turn the tide. Can’t imagine what though. Just...promise me you’ll be extra careful. I couldn’t bear to lose one of the only friends I have left.” 

Shirlai gave Cid the best reassuring smile she could. Cid laughed. “Well, thatlll have to do huh?” 

The sea wind quickened like a harbinger to a storm. Shirlai had her doubts of course, but she could only agree there was something hidden in her mind. Something about her past. 

It was ironic that her, Fordola and Cid were all running from their pasts in some way. But hers was potentially a well of darkness compared to their unkempt shadow. Would her allies stay by her side if the truth was particularly bitter? 

“There you are. I was able to get Gerolt and Rowena’s cooperation and fashion us a synthetic focus. It should allow you both into the dream scape. You both need to be careful though-these are memories you both repressed for a reason. Be prepared for anything.”   
Shirlai took a deep breath and nodded. Cid did a few seconds later as well.   
“Then follow me.” 

Mikoto had two makeshift beds in close proximity to each other with the dormant artificial memory stone sitting on a table in the middle. Shirlai and Cid both laid down and tried their best to get comfortable for a few moments. 

“Alright. Both of you close your eyes. Relax. Reach for each other, hold your hands close. There. Now, focus on your vision Shirlai. Try to remember what you can.”

Shirlai took several deep breaths in slow succession.   
In moments she was away from Gangos. 

The sound of battle was all around her. Smoke and charred flesh and the looming red moon of Dalamud pressing ever closer. Cid was running, and her dream form was as well. This Cid could feel the malevolent presence of Bahamut just about to be freed from his prison. And in the background like pinpricks of shadow were Ascians: Ifgyeorm, Lahabrea, Nabrialus, Emet-Selch and a fifth powerful Ascian. 

Dalamud ruptured and the menace of Bahamut unleashed. 

Their memory road swerved onward, dancing to another time and place. Bozja. Cid stared down his father, not realizing the man was long since gone from him. Varis was nowhere to be seen this time. Igyeorhm stood watching the exchange from the shadows and another cloaked figure. 

The memories blurred again and their path kept moving. This time to the day she floated down from the heavens to give Cid his glasses.   
“Remember who we were,” Emet Selch’s dying words. Their memories spun away and returned to a simulacrum of the First with a staggering defeated Emet Selch.   
Emet gasped at something familiar and the memory paused to a hooded Amaurotine.   
“Impossible,” Emet said. The hooded Amaurotine stood just above the shell of Shirlai.   
Words and impressions whirled around them both faster and faster.   
The Amaurotine locked gaze with dream form Shirlai and waved in welcome. There was a kindness and a sadness to this Amaurotine. 

Memories flooded back into motion, Amaurot under seige by the monsters. A star shower. Flame. The Amaurotine was running in the opposite direction of the Convocation where a great and horrid pulse of energy was gathering.   
“What have those fools done?” The Amaurotine said.   
Then the pulse gathered, centering around a familiar figure. Elidibus.   
In moments the man this Amaurotine knew, this Elidibus, was gone. Consumed and subsumed by the being known as Zodiark. The Amaurotine knew she had no choice now but to go to Venat-warn them. And then what? 

But she wasn’t the only Amaurotine sent away from her home that day. Strong, tall sad Hades-Emet was also sent away. Shortly thereafter, Emet would found the Garlean empire after years of stasis and slumber. 

The memories whirled away and Shirlai woke gasping for air. Cid coughed and sputtered beside her. 

Mikoto looked at Shirlai. It was a look of sad understanding. The two said nothing. There was no anger, no hatred. Just sadness and kindness. 

“Well I’m still stumped, but it did give me some clearer insight I suppose,” Cid said. 

“Oh thank goodness!” Yugiri said as she burst into the tent. “You’re awake! I came as soon as I could,” she said in a tumble of words. “I’m so glad you’re alright. You are alright, yes?”

Was she? Shirlai wasn’t entirely sure herself. That Amaurotine-it felt so familiar. Was that her the day Zodiark was summoned? 

“Oh my love. The next time you and Cid come up with something this dangerous you’ll warn me beforehand yes?”   
Yugiri pressed against her in the tightest embrace Shirlai had in some time. Both of them were crying, and so was Cid. Shirlai didn’t say anything, her words stolen by an urgent kiss. Yugiri’s kiss smelled of salt and the strong Othard plum. She smelled of plum and raspberries with a hint of Lavender.   
The whispers rugged at her but at least they had a form. At least she had some answers.


End file.
